


彡★ Hazbin hotel Vox x Oc  彡★

by shinux_999 (orphan_account)



Series: Hazbin hotel x Oc [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a simp at one point, aparently vox is straight in this work, velvet being best girl, vox is seggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinux_999
Summary: just apart of a series im doing where i where i write peoples ocs with a character they might like
Relationships: Shiro x Vox, Valentino & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin hotel x Oc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Im doing a series where i make fanfictions for people and their oc. to be request a book type all of your ocs information and i will make a fan fiction for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HDKBKJ

type your oc in the comments if you want to have a fanfiction with your crush/kin in hazbin hotel or helluva boss


	2. information about my oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the title

Name: Shiro  
Nickname: Shi  
Age: 21  
Height: 5 foot 2 inches

Extra details: Until she meets Velvet her only friend was her step brother, Hayato  
Theres this dude named sylus that is her ex and harasses Shi whenever he can.  
Shi broke up with sylus because he flirted with several of his clients. sometimes she bites her skin until it draws blood if shes scared or nervous 

Appearance: black hair that goes down half her spine and see through framed bangs, and red eyes

Original Language: Japanese

Demon type: ((dunno what to name her demon type so this is what her demon type can do)) If her blood is splattered on anywhere she can turn her blood into fire (HAH I JUST REALIZED HER POWER IS A WHOLE DAMN COPY OF NEZUKOS BLOOD TECHNIQUE- lol anyone who does not watch anime ignore this) and her body is flame resistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y u p


	3. meeting the infamous 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤🍬 𝐈 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞

Perverted cat calls and loud music were all that Shiro could hear as she walked towards the bar to get a glass of water. 'I should have never came here ' Shiro thought at she rushed through the crowd. She came to have a good time, but parties were not her thing, Shiro realized this the second she stepped into the crowded area. As she sat down on the bar stool and took a sip of her water, she saw a very unfamiliar moth demon walk towards the bar. Soon enough, two other unfamiliar faces came out from the crowd. One of the two had a TV has a head, the other had velvet hair. The bar tender seemed to be scared of these three for some reason, that reason was unknown to Shiro. The tall demon looked down to the small demon and smiled. Shiro then realized what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into. So out of fear, Shiro bit her own hand, drawing blood. She purposely made them confused so she had enough time to run to the bathroom. But she was dumb enough to leave her blood trail that led them to where you hid in the bathroom. The two men could not go into the girls stalls so the slim girl with velvet hair went in. Shiro heard footsteps, she hoped they were just the footsteps of some other lowlife demon, NOT A DAMN OVERLORD- anyways as she was having her mini panic attack in the bathroom stall she heard the same voice as that velvet haired overlord. "Yoohoo~ you there?" you covered your mouth, careful not to let out a single sound

"Heh.. i guess i wouldn't answer either,"

the female overlord banged her hand on the door as loud as she could

"you were easy to find.. when you decided to bite yourself,your blood left a trail behind you." Shiro tried hard not shake, but then she realized she somewhat had the advantage. Shiro made the blood trail burn up in flames as she crawled out of the stall she was in before and into another one as she quickly ran out the stall

Once she was outside the club, she had herself panting as she jogged back to her apartment. little did she know, the three overlords were following behind her.

(sorry my chapters might be a little short but i promise to make the books longer!)


End file.
